


Shark Bite

by Slytherin_Divergent



Series: Cruise in the Night [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Ball Pit, Cruise Ships, First Kiss, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: -Che succede?- Lev afferra Morisuke per le cosce e lo sostiene, osservandolo. Yaku affonda il viso nel suo petto, lagnante.-C'è uno squalo! Mi ha morso uno squalo!- struscia il naso sulla maglia di Lev e questo rimane immobile e sbatte più volte le palpebre. Uno squalo? Come potrebbe esserci uno squalo?-Yaku-san...- corruga le sopracciglia seriamente confuso, il suo cervello che tenta disperatamente di aggrapparsi agli ultimi barlumi di coscienza. -Se uno squalo ti ha morso allora perché non sanguini?-Morisuke si tira di scatto su, dubbioso. -Non mi ha morso uno squalo. Come potrebbe avermi morso uno squalo?-Sta decisamente delirando. -Hai appena detto che ti ha morso uno squalo.-Il castano sembra illuminarsi. -Si! Uno squalo! Grosso e viola! Con la coda verde!-Il cervello di Lev decide di friggersi in quell'esatto istante. -Andiamo ad uccidere lo squalo che ha fatto male a Yaku-san!-
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Cruise in the Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151378
Kudos: 2





	Shark Bite

A Lev piace prendere il controllo e dominare Morisuke in tutto e per tutto. Si diverte da morire nel vedere il castano che arranca per liberarsi dai suoi abbracci o per stargli dietro in qualche stupida competizione _come quella che stanno facendo ora_. Lev è ovviamente entusiasta nel constatare che regge molto meglio lui l'alcool ed è anche più veloce a bere - dev'essere l'eredità russa, riflette Kuroo.  
Hanno iniziato a gareggiare sotto sfida di Taketora - campione indiscusso in quella gara, a detta di Kenma, _inutile, stupida e ignorante_ \- e ora Morisuke giace con la testa accasciata contro al tavolo - nessuno a parte Lev ci fa caso, metà della gente nel bar è nelle sue stesse condizioni.  
I sedici bicchierini vuoti di Taketora sono rimasti dimenticati sul tavolo - Lev l'ha sentito alzarsi per andare da qualche parte ma non ha capito dove perché l'alcool inizia ad aver effetto anche su di lui. Lev se ne è scolati dodici nella metà del tempo di Morisuke e sta bevendo il tredicesimo con tutta la calma del mondo, mentre Yaku ha davanti a sé otto bicchieri di tequila vuoti e altri otto ancora pieni. Lev ogni tanto lo vede rinvenire dal suo stato di morte apparente e mormorare qualcosa riguardante la stupidità di questa sfida, segno che non è ancora del tutto perso. Forse è nella speranza che Morisuke riacquisti un briciolo in più di coscienza che Nobuyuki e Kenma stanno prendendo i suoi bicchierini pieni e li stanno allontanando, mentre Tetsurou afferra il morente Yaku e lo tira in piedi nel tentativo di portarlo in bagno e fargli vomitare tutto l'alcool in corpo - anche a costo di mettergli due dita in gola, ha sentenziato Kenma serio. Il castano mugugna in segno di protesta ma Lev crede sia troppo stordito anche solo per reggersi in piedi.  
-Diamine, Yakkun! Almeno collabora!- Kuroo non ha fatto nemmeno un metro sorreggendo Morisuke per le braccia.  
-Yaku-san?- Lev si sporge verso il castano che a sentir chiamare il suo nome socchiude le palpebre. -Accasciato così sembri ancora più basso.-  
La frase sembra risvegliare Morisuke dal suo stato di catalessi. Il castano scatta in piedi e in un attimo Lev ha uno zigomo nero, Due o tre bicchieri si infrangono a terra e il diretto interessato si ritrova altri tre shot di tequila in corpo. Probabilmente il fatto che Yaku si sia aggrappato all'alcool per non pestare Lev è la conferma del fatto che ormai tocca a Kenma, Tetsurou e Nobuyuki prendere in mano la situazione.  
-Non ho ancora perso!- la scintilla di sfida si è riaccesa negli occhi di Morisuke e ora fissa Lev con ardore. Il fatto che Yaku si sia risvegliato è per Haiba una gran sorpresa. Come sia riuscito a riprendersi tanto in fretta ed un punto interrogativo e mentre prende il suo quattordicesimo bicchierino e guarda il castano si ripete che no, non vuole saperlo.  
I sedici bicchierini di tequila mandando ogni pensiero ragionevole del suo senpai a puttane. Mentre Lev appoggia il sedicesimo bicchierino con nonchalance, guarda Morisuke con la coda dell'occhio e si sofferma ad osservare il suo viso purpureo e probabilmente bollente, gli occhi spalancati dalla concentrazione e il pomo d'Adamo che si abbassa e si alza mentre l'altro ingurgita l'alcool.  
-Ho vinto io.- Lev guarda con un sogghigno vittorioso Morisuke nonappena si scola l'ultimo shot. Il viso del suo senpai si contrae in una smorfia irritata e Lev schiva tranquillamente un pugno tirato a casaccio che più che essere indirizzato a lui sembra indirizzato al tavolo.  
Haiba afferra al volo il castano prima che cada rovinosamente a terra e agita una mano nella direzione di Kuroo per indicargli che sta andando via.  
Sempre sorreggendo Morisuke per un fianco, esce dal locale bar e imbocca le scale diretto alle cabine. O almeno così vorrebbe, peccato che Yaku non sia dello stesso parere.  
-Voglio andare di qua!- sentenzia, poi spinge via Lev e barcolla verso le scale che invece che portare sotto portano sopra. Lev non è sicuro del fatto che Morisuke riesca a salire le scale, quindi si affretta a stargli addosso e fa bene, perché al terzo gradino le ginocchia di Yaku cedono e lui crolla all'indietro sparando insulti a raffica. Lev lo afferra al volo e quando abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, il castano ha di nuovo perso conoscenza. Lev sospira e se lo carica in braccio, continuando a salire le scale. Tanto vale andare a prendere un po' d'aria fresca.  
Morisuke rinviene proprio mentre passano davanti al piano dei giochi e delle palestre. Socchiude gli occhi e la prima cosa che riesce a pensare è che vuole tuffarsi in una piscina di palline. Oh, si, anche che vuole baciare Lev. Vuole baciare Lev in una piscina di palline.  
-Lev...- Yaku tira una ginocchiata nello stomaco al più alto. -Lev!-  
Lev si ferma e fa scendere Morisuke dalla sua spalla, guardandolo. -Che c'è?-  
-Vieni con me.- il tono di Yaku è strascicato ma deciso e sembra quasi il tono che utilizzano i bambini quando si mettono in testa che devono essere autoritari. Lev scoppia a ridere e si becca un'occhiataccia da Morisuke. -Sono serio!-  
Lev non riesce a prenderlo sul serio e dopo poco anche Yaku scoppia a ridere. Si piega in due e continua a ridere per cinque minuti buoni. In realtà non sa bene cosa sia a farlo tanto ridere. Probabilmente è proprio il fatto di non sapere cosa c'è di così divertente ma di star comunque ridendo a continuarlo a far ridere. O forse è solo Lev.  
Alla fine, Morisuke riesce a trascinare Lev dai gonfiabili. Si tolgono entrambi le scarpe e Yaku barcolla su per le scale di uno scivolo. Arrivato in cima allarga le braccia e grida con tutto il fiato che ha in gola. Poi, per la terza volta nella serata, si sbilancia in avanti e crolla nel mondo dei sogni. Lev lo afferra in tempo prima che la caduta dallo scivolo di plastica possa sbalzarlo chissà dove e si ritrova steso sul pavimento con la schiena dolorante e un esemolare di Morisuke sdraiato sul petto.  
Abbassa lo sguardo su di lui e si morde un labbro, osservandolo. Mentre continua a guardarlo l'unica cosa che gli viene in mente è che muore dalla voglia di baciarlo. Sta per farlo, davvero, ma Yaku si sveglia e salta su come una molla - Lev è sicuro che prima o poi gli prenderà un infarto a vederlo scattare così.  
-Voglio andare nella piscina delle palline!- Yaku supera il muretto che divide il gonfiabile a scivolo da quello per l'arrampicata e si infila dentro uno dei tubi di plastica. Supera il gommone rotondo appeso ad un cavo - vuole andare anche lì, dopo, e magari fare uno spogliarello per Lev - e butta a peso morto tra le palline di plastica. Ci si immerge fino al collo e chiude gli occhi. Per un attimo Lev - che ancora arranca per superare il tubo di plastica - pensa si sia di nuovo addormentato, poi Morisuke salta su come una molla e grida, arrancando per poter uscire dalla piscina. Corre verso il numero 11 e gli butta le braccia al collo - grazie a Dio Lev è riuscito ad uscire dal tubo giallo, altrimenti si sarebbero incastrati.  
-Che succede?- Lev afferra Morisuke per le cosce e lo sostiene, osservandolo. Yaku affonda il viso nel suo petto, lagnante.  
-C'è uno squalo! Mi ha morso uno squalo!- struscia il naso sulla maglia di Lev e questo rimane immobile e sbatte più volte le palpebre. Uno squalo? Come potrebbe esserci uno squalo?  
-Yaku-san...- corruga le sopracciglia seriamente confuso, il suo cervello che tenta disperatamente di aggrapparsi agli ultimi barlumi di coscienza. -Se uno squalo ti ha morso allora perché non sanguini?-  
Morisuke si tira di scatto su, dubbioso. -Non mi ha morso uno squalo. Come potrebbe avermi morso uno squalo?-  
Sta decisamente delirando. -Hai appena detto che ti ha morso uno squalo.-  
Il castano sembra illuminarsi. -Si! Uno squalo! Grosso e viola! Con la coda verde!-  
Il cervello di Lev decide di friggersi in quell'esatto istante. -Andiamo ad uccidere lo squalo che ha fatto male a Yaku-san!-  
Appoggia il castano a terra e si leva la maglia e _oh_ , Morisuke potrebbe sciogliersi e morire felice ora. Osserva Lev buttarsi nella piscina di palline e iniziare a scalciare qua e là inveendo contro lo squalo invisibile che avrebbe morso Yaku.  
Lev si ferma dopo parecchi minuti e guarda Morisuke. -Yaku-san, non vienia farti il bagno?-  
Il castano non lo sente. Il suo cervello è scollegato e l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che vorrebbe tanto toccare quel petto solido che si ritrova Lev Haiba.  
Si avvicina lentamente alla piscina di palline e raggiunge Lev che è per una volta costretto ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui essendo ancora inginocchiato a terra. Morisuke non attende e gli afferra il viso tra le mani. Lo bacia con trasporto e quasi gli esplode il cuore. Da quanto voleva farlo? Perché, soprattutto, non lo ha fstto prima? È così bello baciare Lev, soprattutto ora che sono alla stessa altezza.  
Ma a Lev, a differenza di Yaku, non piace la parità. Lui vuole prendere il controllo ed è esattamente ciò che fa. Cinge la vita del castano con le braccia e lo tira sulle sue ginocchia. Il bacio si trasforma velocemente in una lotta per il potere, in cui Yaku è però in svantaggio. Lev infila la lingua nella sua bocca e lo assapora con tutta la calma del mondo, gli sfiora i denti, gli lecca le labbra, gliele succhia fino a quando non ha la conferma del fatto che sono gonfie e rosse.  
Morisuke lo guarda con occhi languidi e pieni di aspettative e Lev è felice perché hanno finalmente stabilito chi ha il controllo ed è Haiba ad aver avuto la meglio per una volta.  
-Yaku-san...- la voce di Lev è roca mentre sussurra all'orecchio dell'altro. Un brivido gli attraversa la spina dorsale. -Togliti i vestiti.-  
E Yaku lo fa, o almeno ci prova. Ha foga e afferra i lembi della maglia, pronto a strapparsela di dosso pur di sentire di nuovo la lingua di Lev su di sé, ma l'altro lo ferma.  
-No, non così. Voglio che tu lo faccia lentamente.- e allora Morisuke capisce e si alza. Afferra Lev per le mani ed esce dalla piscina di palline.  
Lascia che l'altro si inginocchi sulla plastica rossa del gonfiabile e si va a sedere sulla ruota gialla sospesa per aria. Lentamente, quella inizia a girare e Morisuke porta le mani alla maglietta se la sfila lentamente, sfiorandosi i fianchi e le braccia con le dita, guardando fisso Lev e lasciando cadere l'indumento da qualche parte per terra. Poi è in turno dei pantaloni ed è sorprendente il modo in cui Yaku riesca ad inginocchiarsi su quella gomma gialla e a sfilarsi i jeans neri inarcando la schiena e lasciando vagare lo sguardo di Lev verso i suoi boxer. Mentre anche i pantaloni finiscono a terra, Morisuke si chiede ancora perché non l'abbia fatto prima.  
Sto epr togliersi anche l'intimo quando Lev si alza e gli viene incontro, ripetendosi che è lui che vuole e che ha il controllo. Non darà a Yaku la soddisfazione di vederlo preso dal suo spogliarellino. Lo afferra per i fianchi e lo costringe a sedersi rivolto verso di sé mentre avvicina il viso al suo e lo bacia ancora e ancora.  
Lascia che le sue grandi mani vaghino per il torso dell'altro e le fa risalire dai suoi fianchi stretti al petto e sente il suo cuore martellare dentro la cassa toracica - non sa se per l'emozione o l'alcool. Gli pizzica un capezzolo con due dita e gli tira fuori un sospiro, strozzato dalle proprie labbra ancora premute su quelle del castano. Morisuke allunga le mani e prova a prendere il viso di Lev tra le sue, ma quello si allontana e scuote la testa, indicando la catena del gommone.  
-Voglio che tu tenga le mani lì, Yaku-san.- mormora il più alto. Le labbra del numero 3 si arricciano in una smorfia.  
-Ma voglio toccarti anch'io.- borbotta e a Lev viene quasi da ridere, ma non lo fa.  
-Solo quando te lo dirò io.-  
-Okay.- Yaku porta borbottando le mani alla catena e la stringe tra le dita, in trepidante attesa.  
Lev torna a concentrarsi sul suo corpo e appoggia le labbra sul suo collo, lasciando una lunga scia di baci che lentamente si trasformano in succhiotti sempre più evidenti. Passa la lingua sulle sue clavicole e scende verso il petto, sul cuore, poi sui capezzoli, prima uno e poi l'altro. Li tortura con i denti, li tira e li lecca fino a quando non li sente turgidi sotto al suo tocco.  
Morisuke si morde un labbro nel tentativo di non muovere le mani e affondare le dita tra le ciocche argentate di Lev. Alza il viso al soffitto e chiude gli occhi, lasciando a se stesso il mondo esterno e concentrandosi solo sulla lingua di Haiba che ora è risalita di nuovo e gli sta succhiando un lobo.  
Poi Lev appoggia di nuovo le mani sui fianchi di Yaku, ma questa volta non le fa scivolare verso l'alto, bensì verso il basso. Le appoggia sulle coscie del castano e prende ad accarezzagli la pelle chiara. Fa scivolare le dita giù, fino al ginocchio, e poi le fa risalire fino all'orlo dei boxer, e poi di nuovo giù e di nuovo su, in una lenta ed estenuante tortura di solletico ed eccitazione, perché ogni volta che risale si avvicina sempre di più all'ormai evidente erezione del castano.  
Morisuke sobbalza quando Lev infila due dita sotto la stoffa dell'intimo e gli sfiora i peli del pube. -Lev...-  
Lev solleva il viso dal collo di Yaku e lo guarda negli occhi. -Yaku-san?-  
Morisuke deglutisce e il movimento gli raschia la gola secca. Stringe le dita attorno alla catena di ferro e le mani gli formicolano. -Posso toccarti?-  
Lev lo guarda per qualche secondo, indeciso. Se si facesse toccare da Morisuke allo smetterebbe di avere il controllo. Lui vuole avere il controllo. Vuole possedere Yaku. Non gli piace quando Yaku lo sgrida e non gli piace quando lo prende a calci o quando lo porta all'esaurimento con gli allenamenti stressanti.  
-No.- sentenzia, e tira giù di scatto i boxer del castano, passando la mano sull'erezione libera.  
Morisuke sobbalza e chiude gli occhi, lasciando che un gemito risuoni nell'aria. Lev gli afferra il fianchi con una mano e lo solleva leggermentez mentre con l'altra gli sfila definitivamente l'intimo e lo lancia a casaccio dietro di sé. Delicatamente, prende tra le mani le ginocchia di Yaku e gli fa allargare le gambe fino a quando non è sicuro di aver spazio di manovra _e_ del fatto che il castano riesca a rimare in equilibrio su quel gommone giallo.  
Sempre tenendo le mani sui suoi fianchi, torna ad appoggiare le labbra sul suo collo e lo torna a baciare e succhiare, gli morde la pelle riempendola di segni violacei e rossastri - non pensa nemmeno al fatto che una volta rinsaviti, Yaku lo prenderà a mazzate e non avrà più il coraggio di mostrarsi in giro. Scende sul petto e fino all'ombelico, ci infila la lingua dentro e lo lecca, poi arriva ancora più in basso fino a far affondare il viso tra i peli ricci. Appoggia la lunta della lingua alla base della peluria e lo lecca partendo dal pube fino a risalire nuovamente all'ombelico. Morisuke reprime un gemito e serra le catene di ferro tra le dita, scosso dai brividi - probabilmente, sicuramente, anche di freddo. Inarca la schiena non appena Lev scende ancora più in basso e infila la lingua tra le sue natiche. Quando risale, sfiora con il naso la sua erezione, dalla base fino alla punta.  
Yaku crede di impazzire mentre Lev sostituisce la punta del naso alla lingua e ancora ancora di più le mani contro si suoi fianchi.  
-Lev...- ansima, gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca semi aperta. -Lev, ora posso toccarti?-  
Lev mugugna ma non si ferma. Non ne ha intenzione e nemmeno il tocco di Morisuke lo fermerà. Tanto vale accontentarlo e Yaku è fice di poter finalmente staccare le mani da quella catena ferrosa e affondarle tra i crini argentati di Haiba proprio quando lui si decide a prenderlo in bocca. E se prima Morisuke ha pensato di poter morire felice per aver visto Lev senza maglia, ora è certo del fatto che può andare all'inferno con un sorriso che va da u orecchio all'altro - ancora non si rende conto di come si sentirà il giorno dopo.  
Lev lo succhia e affonda i denti tra la carne pulsante di piacere di Yaku, lo esplora con la lingua e sale e scende, lo ingloba dalla punta fino alla base facendolo gemere e sa che ormai basta poco per farlo venire, lo sente sotto le labbra.  
Anche Morisuke lo sa e non aspetta altro. Non può muovere il bacino per andargli incontro, o rischierebbe di cadere, quindi serra tra le dita le ciocche di capelli di Lev e inarca sempre di più la schiena, la voce rotta dagli ansiti e dai gemiti si piacere.  
E poi Lev lo morde alla base con più forza delle volte precedenti e Yaku giurare si non aver mai provato una sensazione del genere, nemmeno quando si intratteneva da solo. Si piega in avanti e si svuota in gola al ragazzo inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, un gemito roco e forte gli esce di gola e si sente finalmente in pace con il mondo.  
Lev lo lascia andare e alza lo sguardo, mormorando dolcemente mentre accarezza il viso sfatto di Yaku. -Ora mi puoi toccare.-  
Ma il castano è già crollato all'indietro ed èatterrato sul materassino rosso che funge da pavimento con un tonfo sordo, in preda ai postumi dell'orgasmo e all'alcool. Lev quindi lì steso a terra lo lascia e si stende poco vicino, sul bordo della piscina di palline, e mentre gli accarezza testa e chiude gli occhi cadendo nel mondo dei sogni pensa che non ha mai visto niente di più bello del viso contratto dal piacere della persona di cui si è segretamente innamorato.  
Da quando crolla a terra e si addormenta definitivamente, Morisuke alterna momenti di dormiveglia a momenti di incoscienza pressoché ogni mezz'ora. Quando riesce a socchiudere per la prima volta gli occhi sfarfallanti l'unica cosa che sente è freddo e un fortissimo mal di testa. Volta la testa di lato giusto per incontrare con lo sguardo la figura di un Lev russante e senza maglietta, con busto e testa affondati in una piscina di palline di plastica colorate. Nemmeno si accorge di essere nudo. Non ha nemmeno il tempo di domandarsi il perché si trovi lì, perché Lev sia in quelle condizioni, che è già ripiombato nell'incoscienza.  
Si sveglia definitivamente solo verso mezzogiorno e si ritrova in infermeria. Si guarda intorno massaggiandosi una tempia per il mal di testa e nota che molti altri letti sono occupati. Poco più in là è steso Yuki, con due enormi borse sotto gli occhi. Nel letto di fronte al suo è sdraiato Moniwa, che sembra lottare nel disperato tentativo di trovare una posizione comoda e non dolorante.  
A Morisuke non serve domandarsi cosa ci faccia lui in infermeria, perché ci siano anche molte altre persone lì ma sorprattutto perché abbia il collo e il petto ricoperto di grossi morsi e segni violacei. È abbastanza intelligente da capire che nonappena potrà andarsene, ammazzerà Lev - e quindi il responsabile della sua situazione fisica - di botte.


End file.
